thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Batman/Superman Movie: World's Finest
open to Linkara in front of his green futon in his basement Linkara: 'Hello and welcome to Atop The 4th Wall, where bad comics burn! But there’s nothing bad about today’s Patreon sponsored review. '''Linkara ''v/o: '''What the hell can I even say at this point? It’s The Batman/Superman Movie: World’s Finest aka a 3 parter from the Superman Animated Series that was originally aired as a movie. It’s the 1st direct crossover in the DC Animated Universe, brining together Superman and Batman (who had returned after the original run of Batman The Animated Series for The New Batman Adventures). '''Linkara: For crying out loud, we’ve all seen this before! And if you haven’t, why the hell are you watching this? Go and watch the movie! I’m liable to just stop in the middle of this and start watching it because it’s that good! Linkara v/o: Comparisons will no doubt be drawn to Batman V. Superman: Dawn of Justice and… Linkara: Yeah, no, sorry, I think this is better. Look, I respect those of you who liked that movie, I’ve heard your defenses, I’ve read your analyses, I know what you think it was going for; what it was trying to do, but I can’t agree. But here’s what I will say: I’m not gonna harp on it. Linkara v/o: ''' The Patron just asked me to review this, they didn’t ask for anything else but a review of this, so, that’s all you’re gonna get. No scene-by-scene comparisons where one went wrong and the other went right. You want me to do a proper review of Batman V. Superman: Giant Monsters All Out Attack? Sure, manage to grab the Patreon slot before someone else does and pay me to do it. This episode is about World’s Finest and we’re gonna celebrate World’s Finest. '''Linkara: I won’t even make joking references to it just so this can stand on its own and I hope you guys appreciate that, I had, like, 5 different opportunities in this for Martha jokes and 10 for Luthor’s pee jar! Linkara v/o: '''Frankly, I think the bigger debate in my head will be whether I try to imitate Kevin Conroy and Tim Daly’s voices or just go for my standard Batman and Superman voices. '''Linkara: his Batman mask with hat on top, doing his typical Batman voice Here’s a hint. up DVD box for the film ''Let’s dig into The Batman/Superman Movie: World’s Finest! ''then cut to the Atop The 4th Wall Into and Theme Sing, followed by the title card. Afterward, we cut to the opening of the film. We get the Logo for Warner Bros Family Entertainment, which shows Bugs Bunny come out from behind the logo and then lean against it and eating a carrot. Linkara v/o: '''You know, everyone talks about the 2 title heroes, but everybody forgets it’s also a team-up with Bugs Bunny! After the lightning announces our movie title, we open in Gotham city, where an antique store is closing up, at least until Harley Quinn comes in and gasses owner. '''Joker: Good work, Harley girl! Now, what would be a suitable trade for our joke-in- the-box? Linkara: Eh, you don’t expect fair for trading stuff, you’ll be lucky to get store credit, dude. Linkara v/o: '''Instead, the Joker takes a statue of a green dragon. Later, Commissioner Gordon and Detective Harvey Bullock are investigating, thinking it’s weird that the statue is the only thing he took. '''Commissioner James Gordon: Especially since word on the street says he’s desperate for cash these days. Commissioner James Gordon/Linkara: 'You’d think after he finally won that court case allowing him to trademark the Joker fish; he’d be rolling in dough! '''Linkara ''v/o: 'Batman steps out of the shadows and examines some chipped remains of the statue. ''looks at the remains as it glows. We then cut to Mystery Science Theater 3000 The Movie: This Island Earth '''Mike Nelson: Well, suddenly, I have a refreshing mint flavor. Linkara v/o: 'He ''Batman takes some of the remains back to the Batcave to analyze. Alfred informs him that the statue is only about 30 years old. '''Linkara: Meaning it’s not really much of an antique, is it? Linkara v/o: 'And that it ''statue has a reputation, namely; people who have owned it have died prematurely. '''Batman: And I can tell you why. This so-called jade is emitting low level radiation. Batman/Linkara: Now that Joker’s radioactive, that can’t be good. Linkara v/o: Realizing what the jade really is, Batman decides to take a trip to Metropolis as Bruce Wayne. We cut to Air Force One the next day, where Lois Lane is with the press pool. However, a group of terrorists suddenly storm in with guns. Lead Terrorist: Ladies and Gentlemen of the press; if you stay calm, you may actually live to write about this. Reporter/Linkara: like it’s sometime after the hijacking “10 secrets that terrorists who hijacked the President’s plane don’t want you to know about.” There! Now just need to circle some innocuous part of this photo and there, Journalism degree justified! Linkara v/o: 'Lois runs over to a phone on the wall…that is of course immediately blasted by the guy. '''Linkara: '''So…what, did she think she a cloaking device on her? Why did she think would work? '''Linkara ''v/o: '''The lead terrorist forces her back into her seat, preparing to kill her to make an example out of her. '''Lead Terrorist: Miss? Lois Lane: Lane. Lead Terrosist: Lane? Lois Lane? The one Superman always saves? Lois: ‘Fraid so. see that plane shake, really Superman moving a wing flap to move the plane Announcer/Linkara v/o: Superman: Stalks his girlfriend when she’s riding the president! Linkara v/o: 'Superman actually turns the plane upside down while dealing with the terrorists. ''terrorists fall to the ceiling of the plane as carry on luggage fall on them. Lois is still in her seat cause her seat belt was locked '''Lois: Thanks for strapping me in. Linkara: Ha ha ha! Yeah, it’s a pity that the president has a concussion now. Linkara v/o: '''With the terrorists dealt with, Supes goes to talk to Lois. '''Superman: I hope I didn’t shake you and the others up too badly. Superman/Linkara: Statistically speaking, flying is the safest way to travel, you know. Lois/Linkara: You keep saying that, yet 3 times I’ve met you involved airplane related disasters. Linkara v/o: 'Lois asks if there’s any way she could meet with Superman during a time when he’s not rescuing her from danger, but a bank robbery occurs nearby and interrupts the chance to actually connect with him outside of the regular mold. Meanwhile, Lex Luthor is none too happy to see read about the president calling Supes “Metropolis’ Favorite Son” and decides to go for a drive. However, when he ''Luthor gets down to the car, it’s not his bodyguard, Mercy Graves, there to greet him, but Harley Quinn, who starts driving. 'Lex Luthor/Linkara ''v/o: to open the door Damn child-proof locks! Linkara v/o: 'Harley then decides to pick a hitchhiker. ''The Joker try to lift his pant leg to expose more of his leg and hold out a thumb like an old fashioned way for women to hitchhike. '''Joker: Yoo-hoo! Linkara: What’s sad is that the Joker isn’t even the top 10 of worst hitchhikers I’ve seen in media. drives Lex’s limo erratically throughout Metropolis, causing other cars to crash and other carnage like running over newsstands '' '''Linkara: '''Strange how Superman can see the president’s plane being hijacked or the bank-robbery from miles away, but is utterly oblivious to the carnage cause by this limo or maybe he thinks Lex finally snapped and wants to let this run its course. '''Linkara ''v/o: The Joker explains to Lex that he’s had quite a bit of bad luck against Batman lately, but thinks he might be able to kill Superman, if he’s paid 1 billion dollars. Lex is unimpressed until Joker reveals what he’s brought with him; the statue, and the jade it’s made of is actually Kryptonite. '''Lex Luthor: You know I can’t be connected to this in anyway. Lex Luthor/Linkara: It’s a good thing we’re not driving conspicuously or anything. Linkara v/o: Later, Bruce arrives at the airport. Wayne Enterprises is there to make a business deal with Lex Corp. are at the landing strip outside the plane to interview and photograph him, Clark Kent and Lois are there on behalf of the Daily Planet Lois: I hear he’s nothing but Gotham trash; rich, spoiled, and…''Wayne step out of the plane absolutely gorgeous! '''Linkara ''v/o:' Yeah, I guess, if you’re into chins that could cut meat. No, seriously, ever notice how sharp that is? That chin is a deadly weapon. Anyway, Bruce goes right up to Lois, who’s enamored with him. He invites her to dinner, mostly to get info on Superman. Over to the Joker, he needs some new accommodations from another crime boss, using his laughing gas on him, while Harley deals with his associates. ''hit them with the pogo stick she ‘s riding. Harley Quinn: time she leaps Boingy! Linkara: You know; being able to leap tall buildings in a single bound isn’t really as impressive when anyone with a pogo stick can do it. Linkara v/o: 'After Detective Dan Turpin shows the crime lord’s still laughing body to Superman, Lex and Bruce are doing a test of a robot their companies have built together, something designed for unmanned space travel. ''see in a test, that the robot [Designed similar to a spider lifts a large black box with 2 of its kegs.] '''Robot/Linkara: to lift a box ''Behold, puny humans, I shall defeat monolith! '''Linkara ''v/o: Lex suggests to Bruce that the robots could have military applications, which of course Bruce is not in favor of. What he is in favor of is dinners with hit reporters. '''Lois: Listen, you seem awfully interested in Superman, do you want me to fix you 2 up? Batman/Linkara: Stammers No! It’s not like I care about him or anything, B-baka. silently for a few seconds OMG, does he think I’m cute? *Not sure what he meant by “baka.” Close as I could find that makes sense, it’s Japanese for “Idiot” Linkata v/o: 'The 2 start dancing, instead of discussing men in tights. ''the 2 dance, a spotlight shines on them, the rest go black. '''Batman/Linkara: God dammnit, the paparazzi are shining a spotlight on us! above him ''I’m entitled to a private life. '''Linkara ''v/o: Later, Batman investigates a club from “Vampire: The Masquerade-Bloodlines,” finding one of the goons who had been at the crime bosses place when the Joker took over. After dispatching the others in the club, he holds up the crook and wants to know where the Joker is. '''Crook: Who knows, making “Ha ha” with Harley Quinn. Batman/Linkara: But, what would he even want with Nelson Muntz? Linkara v/o: 'I’d be tempted to let this entire scene play out if not for the copyright claim that’d follow. But, behold the 1st meeting of Batman and Superman…and the Man of Steel is not fond of Bat’s tactics. ''puts his hand on Batman and much to Superman’s surprise, he thriws Superman across the room onto a table. '''Superman/Linkara: Wow, that really fixed the knot in my back. Thanks, Batman! Say, want to join my hockey team? response is knocking Batman towards a wall. Linkara v/o: 'As I’ve said before, I don’t really sit and ponder, “Who would win in a fight between ‘x’ and ‘y’” type of nerd discussions, since I much prefer to see heroes…you know…teaming up to fight the bad guys. But, you’ve gotta love this scene, a reminder of the skills of both to show they can be on equal footing. Sure, Superman can flatten Batman instantly, but the fact that he just tossed him without a 2nd thought indicates that he knows how to lift and move a much stronger opponent. Superman presses his own advantage by using his x-ray vision. ''use the x-ray vision and discovers that Batman is… '''Superman: Bruce Wayne? Batman/Linkara: Hi Bruce Wayne, I’m Batman. Superman/Linkara: What? Stammers ''No, you’re Bruce Wayne! '''Batman/Linkara:' Am not! Superman/Linkara: Yes you are! Batman/Linkara: Then who are you? Superman/Linkara: I’m Clark Kent. Realizes Oh damn it! Batman/Linkara: Still got it. Linkara v/o: 'Superman tells him to get the hell out of his city, but Bats shows off the tiny crumb of Kryptonite. Even that small amount of it is enough to hurts Supes, who tosses it into some water after warning him of how much the Joker has on him. But, of course this also served another purpose, he ''Batman puts a tracker on Superman’s cape, allowing him to track him back to his apartment, which is how he really finds out he’s Clark Kent. ''uses his microscopic vision spots Batman from several roof tops away with binoculars '' '''Clark Kent: Touché. Batman’s tracker Batman/Linkara: 'Oh, damn it Clark! That thing doubles as a USB thumb drive! 8 gigs, even! It was a peace offering! '''Linkara ''v/o: ' A bit later, the 2 meet up in their civilian identities. It’s been 3 days without success in finding the Joker, though Clark’s also worried about his relationship with Lois, that he ''Bruce ''is setting her up to get hurt. But Bruce admits he’s serious about her as he takes her out to dinner again. ''and Bruce looks at the city from a restaurant balcony. '''Lois: This city is gorgeous at night. Bruce Wayne: Is it? I wasn’t looking at the city. Batman/Linkara: I’ve been looking at my reflection in the mirror over there. Hot damn, my hair is great! Linkara v/o: 'The Joker arrives to cock-block Bruce, bringing with him the goons he had recruited from the crime boss. After the Joker shocks her ''Lois unconscious, Bruce is forced off a ledge with about a gajillion bullets and then…onto a window-cleaning scaffold, where they shoot more. And then falling again, where he hangs off a ledge, where he’s shot at even more! ''to Mystery Science Theater 3000 '' '''Crow T. Robot: Just stop and aim, you idiots! Linkara v/o: 'The Joker escapes in the most efficient mode of transportation in order to elude Superman: A blimp! '''Linkara: '''Because, really when your enemy is faster than a speeding bullet, why even bother? '''Linkara ''v/o: '''The Joker shows off the Kryptonite to Lois, smashing it in half since, well, he doesn’t really need the whole thing and it probably pays to have insurance or something you can sell later to others if he needs to. And really, just looking at Harley Quinn there, I’m reminded of something that has been bugging me for several years now. '''Linkara: And this is not strictly a thing related to the DC Cinematic Universe, this has been a problem since at least the Arkham games; can we please get Harley Quinn back in her original friggin’ outfit?! Linkara v/o: 'I mean, how lame do you have to be to go, “Hey, her name is actually harlequin, let’s dress her up in anything except her a harlequin outfit!” I mean, at least her Rebirth outfit has the alternating red and black again, but it’s clearly more inspired by the Suicide Squad look. Every other look I’ve seen for her just screams trying too hard! '''Linkara: ' And yes, you are free to like her other looks if you want. But this is my show and let’s face it, there’s nothing about this movie for me to hate and it’s in my contract that I need to be grump about something! 'Linkara ''v/o: '''The Batplane is unveiled. ''Pennyworth opens the Plane Hanger doors for it ''Man, poor Alfred, dragging him along on this trip and all he’s probably doing is staying in the hotel room with minibar. The Joker calls up Superman at Dan Turpin’s office, flashing his location to him and warning not to bring anyone with him. He’s at a Lex Corp Chemical Plant and Superman smashes in. But of course, Supes isn’t an idiot, brining with him a protective suit so the Kryptonite doesn’t hurt him. You’d think he’d at least have the Joker discard the Krpytonite, but no. I don’t know, probably makes the Joker feel better to have it on him, like his comfort radiation. The Joker leads him to Lois, but then sprays acid on him, destroying the suit. Batman soon follows, forcing the Joker to depart and hoping the Kryptonite will finish him. He locks them all in and starts releasing his Joker gas into the room. Fortunately, this is apparently a chemical supply room, so Batman starts looking to see if there’s something you can use to escape. '''Batman: a canister “Hydrochloric Acid.” It would take a week to eat through the wall. Superman: on the floor No wait…Kryptonite. Batman/Linkara: 'Of course, I’ll use the Kryptonite to escape! ''to bangs the Kryptonite against a pretend door. 'Linkara ''v/o: 'Actually, the hydrochloric acid dissolves the Kryptonite, though even if this wasn’t a chemical supply room, there is still a solution here; just get Clark out of the radiation suit and wrap the thing up in it. With his strength back, the 3 ''Superman, and Lois escape to try to grab the Joker, who unleashes balls on them marbles. 'Linkara: '''So, is is it the Joker who sent me these things? a box full of small bouncy balls'' 'Linkara ''v/o: 'The marbles are actually explosives, which destroy the chemical plant. ''Superman, and Lois are now outside the plant '''Superman: Thank you, I couldn’t have saved Lois without your help. Batman: I’m aware of that Linkara: Douche. then fires his bat rope at the Batwing which upon attaching, flies Batman away while still grabbing the rope. Batman/Linkara v/o: Whee! Linkara v/o: 'Lex is pissed off the next day about his chemical plant being destroyed and the Joker botching the job, so he expresses his dissatisfaction in a very businesslike demeanor. ''cut to Joker and Harley avoiding gunfire from the main entrance. ''Why does everyone’s aim suck so much in this? While Mercy and Harley fight, Joker tries to convince Lex to up his payment because of Batman’s presence. Lex refuses though, insisting that the Joker finish the job he was hired for or the deal is off. Also, his head grows huge while he chews the Joker out. This is why you don’t do business meeting in DK mode ''known as “Big Head Mode”, kids. Clark stops by to talk to Lois, where Bruce is also hanging out. He overheard Lex talking about the deal with the Joker. '''Bruce: I suppose I could…ask him. Batman/Linkara: Are you working with the Joker? Lex/Linkara: No. Batman/Linkara: Damn it, he’s a criminal mastermind! Linkara v/o: '''Actually, his solution is a little more effective: breaking into Lex’s bedroom. '''Lex: What do you want? Batman: Information…regarding a mutual acquaintance. sneaks up behind him Lex: What are you talking about? I don’t know any- punches Mercy put without breaking eye contact with Lex Linkara: 'Dear lord, Mercy’s gonna finish this thing with only 3 functioning nerve ending and one unbroken finger. '''Linkara ''v/o: '''More security breaks in, forcing Batman to leave, but he makes it clear he’ll be back. Lex has Mercy call Joker to accept his demands, since obviously Batman now has to be dealt with. Meanwhile, Lois talks with Clark about her transferring to the Daily Planet’s Gotham division to be closer to Bruce. '''Lois: We haven’t made a formal commitment or anything, but yeah, it’s that serious. Lois/Linkara: I’ve only known him for a week and I’m already substantially changing my life for him. This is based on a comic book! Linkara v/o: 'A distress call from a cruise liner gets Lois on the job, as well as Superman, who flies out to investigate. The Joker’s blimp is put to better use by him basically calling out Batman to arrive at the bay. ''opens a container which contains his Knight Glider, which serves as a jet pack. '''Alfred Pennyworth: If I may be so bold, when in Rome, sir. then cut to Batman flying from his hotel room with the Knight Glider. Batman/Linkara: ponders ''“When in Rome, promote a toy line!” Of course, Alfred! '''Linkara ''v/o: When Superman arrives at the cruise liner, the captain says there’s nothing wrong, until they see a small boat next to the liner transmitting a signal, that explodes and provides a reason for Superman to be there, Batman, meanwhile, arrives to his meeting with the Joker, who has a new toy of his own; the unmanned spider robot from the business partnership. '''Linkara: Exploring strange new worlds, while covered in your blood. Linkara v/o: 'While Superman rescues the boat, Batman tries like hell to evade the robot, which chases him into the city. ''robot uses its hidden wheels to chase Batman. It drives on a bridge, knocking away cars '''Linkara: Eh, still not as many traffic accidents as Harley caused earlier. Linkara v/o: '''Bats heads for the Daily Planet looking for Clark to help, but only finds Lois. He leads it down into the printers, where his cape gets trapped in the machines…and pulled off along with his cowl, revealing his identity to Lois. Fortunately, with her help, he gets the robot inside of the printer and destroys it. Lois is not happy. '''Lois: So, when were you gonna tell me; the honeymoon? Batman/Linkara: Stammers ''Uh…OH MY GOD LOIS! YOU’RE BRUCE WAYNE?! '''Lois/Linkara:' What? I’m Lois! Batman/Linkara: Ha! You admitted it! looks angry Well, it was worth a try! Linkara ''v/o: The robot emerges again, but Superman promptly deals with it. Lex…takes the news of the robot’s destruction well and I’m not joking this time and in this case, he knows he has to have one last meeting with the Joker. Meanwhile, Lois treats Bruce’s wounds and is still pissed at him. She goes off for some iodine while Superman arrives.' ''' Bruce: '''It’s ironic, you know? She likes Bruce Wayne and she likes Superman, it’s the other 2 guys she’s not crazy about. '''Superman: Too bad we can’t mix and match. Superman/Linkara: '''Well, our character models are pretty similar. We could throw on each other’s clothes and see if anyone notices. '''Batman/Linkara: No, save it for another crossover. * There’s an episode of Superman: The Animates Series, where Bruce Wayne goes missing, so Tim Drake Robin at the time gets Superman to pose as Batman so Batman’s villains are none the wiser. Linkara v/o: Bruce thanks Superman for his help, dropping his dickishness a bit, but then mentions where the robot came from. Superman: Actually, I’m having trouble finding Luthor and I thought you might have some ideas. Batman/Linkara: 'Clark, I can’t even find my nipples. What makes you think I could find Luthor? '''Linkara ''v/o: The 2 head off to the lab where the robot was being developed, figuring that’s where Luthor has gone…and they’re right. Joker’s there too, pretty pleased to see a giant wing ship, also at this…robot production lab. I don’t know, maybe it’s more of a general weapons lab. But the point is, Lex decides to let the Joker take the fall, kill them claim they found Joker and Harley there after investigating the stolen robot, and case closed. However, the 2 manage to swing it around so that Harley has the gun, deciding to steal the wing themselves…after a fresh coat of paint to make it look like a smile. And considering how huge that thing is, Superman and Batman apparently stop 60 times along the way for Bruce to use the bathroom. Why the hell does it take so long for them get there? Anyway, Joker decides to level Metropolis to show Lex what it’s like to lose everything, just like he lost everything to Batman. Linkara: 'I’d make a joke about the Joker being motivated by a relationship with Batman, but actual movies have already done that ''shown it The Lego Batman Movie. 'Linkara ''v/o: '''They ''and Harley'' unleash the other robots on them and Superman while the Joker launches the ship. The 2 are able to deal with the robots…all except one, which has Mercy duct taped to it. They do eventually deal with it, Mercy telling them about the Joker’s plan…but then an even bigger robot is revealed. '''Linkara: Because, let’s face it, why build a dozen smaller giant spider robots, when you can do that and build and even bigger giant spider robot! Linkara v/o: 'Man, I wish Spider-Daleks were a thing. Anyway, Batman heads to deal with the Joker while Supes stays behind…but the Joker tapes Kryptoite to it. The Joker starts leveling the city, but Batman manages to get a few a few shots in before the wings anti-aircraft missiles shoot him down. He ejects onto the wing, managing to get inside. Superman deals with the bigger robot when it decides to crush him under a chunk of, which unintentionally block the Kryptonite and allows him to smash both the bot and the Kryptonite. As Batman and the Joker fight, the explosive marbles get let loose and start blowing up the wing. Superman gets Luthor out, while Batman grabs Harley, but neither is able to grab the Joker, who is caught between a wall and the balls as it starts going down. ''watches the Wing crash as She and Batman descend with his parachute '''Harley Quinn: Sad Puddin’! Batman: At this pint, he probably is. Batman/Linkara: ''[Thinking] Ha! Good one Bruce! You gotta tell Alfred that one later. Realizes Damn, I shouldn’t have said that. Now I’m hungry for pudding.'' Linkara v/o: '''We never get an explanation for how the Joker survives this, which he does. But hey, it’s superhero stuff; it would be more impressive if he did die. Lex is exonerated, Harley is sent back to Arkham, and because of the questions raised by all this, Bruce is able to sever the contract with Lex Corp. However, he also has to sever ties with Lois, who is now more reluctant to be involved with him because of all this. Clark sees Bruce off. '''Bruce: Come to make sure I’m leaving? Clark Kent: Actually, I thought we worked pretty well together, not that I want to make it a regular event. Batman/Linkara: Agreed! Absolutely never want to work with you again. Never ever! in silence for few seconds. We’re gonna be in almost every episode of Justice League together, aren’t we? Superman/Linkara: Yep! Batman/Linkara: Though so. Linkara v/o: '''And so, our movie ends with Bruce flying off back to Gotham and Clark just stands there doing nothing. '''Linkara: ''up DVD cover'' This movie is great! No duh! Linkara v/o: '''What else is there to say? The story is engaging and well paced, the action is exciting with the odds continually getting ramped up, and the title characters sharing fairly equal screen time, where we get to see them complement each other and show why they’re both so damn good. The Jokes are funny, the animation is fluid (aside for a few odd moments), and it’s just another great example of the DC Animated Universe. Watch it! I have no new insights! '''Linkara: Next time, we begin our annual retrospective, heading back over to Marvel…or, at least, a version of Marvel….or a few versions of Marvel…It’s a retrospective on Exiles. then cut to the end credits Lighting experiment over! Going back to the original lighting for a while, saving the softboxes for green screen and Longbox. Before anyone points out the other DC heroes Superman and Batman met before this, it's still the first time the two title TV shows crossed over. Don't be pedantic. the credits, cut back to Harley getting arrested at the end of the film Harley: I want a Lawyer! I want a doctor! I want a cheese sandwich! cut to Mercy Graves who watches what she just said on the TV at Lex Corp. She has a band aid on her cheek, a neck brace around her neck, and her arm in a sling from her ordeal it the film Mercy Graves: Now that’s funny! but then clutches arm in the sling. Ow! End Category:Content Category:Guides Category:AT4Wguides Category:DC Comics Category:Batman Category:Superman Category:Warner Bros Category:Transcripts